The Day That Started it All
by mysteryredhead
Summary: This was the day that went down in Hogwarts history. The day that started it all. Lily and James. Oneshot. JxL. Mild violence.


You have two options here for Peter Pettigrew.

1) Pretend he doesn't exist or 2) imagine in your own mind what he is doing through this fic. Okay? I hate him and feel he doesn't deserve a part in this story. Deal with it.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The day that started it all: **

This was the day that went down in Hogwarts history.

The day that started it all.

On that fateful Thursday Lily Evans woke up feeling…. completely normal. She got up, dressed in the usual robes and went down to the great hall, where she had her usual breakfast and started her second morning ritual; ignoring James Potter, insulting Sirius Black and being warm and welcoming to Remus Lupin. She and him were very alike, and she knew they would have been better friends if it weren't for the idiots he hung out with.

But by lunch she was definitely altered. And she knew it, before anyone else did. Somewhere, between breakfast and lunch, Lily Evans had made a decision that would change her life. She had decided –against her better judgement- to flirt with James Potter.

The reason? Simple. She was _sick_ of him. He was like an insatiable puppy – following her around all day, _demanding_ that she go out with him. She had recently (recently being somewhere between breakfast and lunch) realised that he was only chasing her because she was the one thing he couldn't have. Money, Quidditch, popularity, friends, women. Oh yes, there was no denying that that James Potter had it all – except Lily Evans.

The fiery redhead had decided long ago that she would never stoop so low as to go out with him. The reasons varied from time to time – he was the world's most arrogant prat, he was a vain pretty-boy, he had no meaning or depth, pure spite. The list went on.

Giving him a taste of his own medicine, she reasoned, would shock him into silence, and within ten seconds – five preferably – he would realise she was just another girl, and he should leave her to study for her NEWT's in peace.

As Lily Evans walked into the great hall there was the usual flick of heads, and a few stares. Not unusual at all; Lily Evans was a very beautiful girl. Long red hair and vivid green eyes attracted the gaze of many a male, although none would approach her, and she knew why. James Potter. The arrogant toe-rag had nerve enough to 'stake a claim' on her – whether she wanted it or not – and gods protect any male who wanted her. Or that she wanted, for that matter. They were all too scared, and as a result she had never had a boyfriend. It was James Potter or nothing. She chose nothing.

Soon after, _he_ walked in. Not a swagger, but his walk had a confident, cocky edge to it, which none seemed able to imitate. As he walked past he leant down and whispered something only she could hear. Lily put her palms flat on the table and slowly raised herself up. Then she turned around to face him.

At that point most of the hall was having a flashback to last year's infamously dubbed 'feminist fiasco'.

The scene was almost exactly the same.

James Potter leant down and whispered something in her ear.

Her palms hit the table and she turned around to face him, standing in the process.

"Leave me alone." By this time the hall was deadly silent, and all eyes were trained on them.

"No." came back the brash reply.

Lily's hand raised, as if to slap him. More than one set of eyes followed it.

"Whatch'ya gonna do Lily? Hit me? S---lap me?" he mocked.

She thought for a moment.

"No. That would be weak, and stereo-typical"

He looked lost for a brief second.

"I always was quite the feminist."

And with that, she punched him.

The sound of bone crunching could be heard, and the image of her fist colliding with his face would stay with the students for a very long time.

James Potter's eyes widened, then he started to fall. He was out before he hit the floor.

Lily turned back to her seat amidst the absolute silence and gracefully swung her bag up onto her shoulder. Then she calmly walked out of the hall, a grim smile tugging the edges of her lips.

"Leave me alone."

This time there was no delay. The attention of the hall was focused on them in five seconds flat. A fight between these two was long overdue, and the rest of the school knew it. Their little 'spats' often sent bystanders to the hospital wing, and many were sure the statues were never the same again.

"No."

Lily's hand clenched into a fist slightly. He noticed – as did half the hall.

"Whatch'ya gonna do Lily? Hit me? Again?"

"No. That would be weak, and stereo-typical"

And with that, she leant up and pecked him on the lips.

Sirius Black's jaw hit the floor.

Remus Lupin looked like he had seen the ashen face of death itself. And James Potter? He was frozen, his hand slowly moving up to touch his lips.

Lily turned back to her seat amidst the absolute silence and gracefully swung her bag up onto her shoulder. Then she calmly walked out of the hall, a grim smile tugging the edges of her lips.

Some onlookers would later remark that they had thought the world was coming to an end.

Others would brag that they 'always knew it was coming' and boast about how much they won from the various betting pools.

But there was one who sat in his chair, with a twinkle in his eye and a smile resting contentedly on his lips. For he knew it wasn't the end. It was really the beginning.

* * *

**_fin_**


End file.
